The Last Laugh
by believable-pen
Summary: "Nice shooting," came a voice from behind her. "Jack! I wasn't expecting you." She looked behind him "No Ianto?" Jack laughed. "We're not exactly joined at the hip, you know." "No?" She fired off three more round, then put the gun down. "Did you want something?"
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last Laugh**_

Gwen stood statue still in the firing range, looking down the barrel of the gun she was holding. Memories of the first time she fired a gun went through her mind and she smiled. Jack was stood so close behind her, guiding her hand, his other hand on her hip, moving her to one side. It felt good, she had to admit.

Jack was a handsome man and Gwen often daydreamed of being in a relationship with him. But Ianto Jones had put an end to that.

Ianto Jones, the clean-shaven, suited individual who turned Jack's head almost daily now, with his shy smile and out-of-this-world coffee. _'Oh, sometimes I could _kill _him!'_ she thought, firing off a round.

"Nice shooting," came a voice from behind her.

"Jack! I wasn't expecting you." She looked behind him "No Ianto?"

Jack laughed. "We're not exactly joined at the hip, you know."

"No?" She fired off three more round, then put the gun down. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah. Andy Davidson called. Said something about some forms you asked him to get. Wants you to call in the station to pick them up."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest., giving her that _'What's up' _look.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Not really."

"Not really, as in 'mind your own business'?"

"Well…"

"Gwen!"

"Okay! I said I'd help out with some missing kids, alright?"

Jack smiled, shaking his head. "Don't you have enough work here at Torchwood?"

"I can do it in my own time you know."

"Right, like that's gonna happen with Rhys at home."

Gwen frowned. "He won't mind."

"Ha! He thinks you work too much already. He'll blame it on me."

"No he won't," laughed Gwen. "It's missing kids, Jack and I want to help."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "If that's what you want to do, you better go see Andy after lunch."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack turned to leave.

"Jack?"

Jack stopped. "Yeah?"

"You and Ianto…is it serious?"

Smiling, Jack walked to the door. "Yep, I think it is."

'_Shit!' _Gwen thought.

Once back up in the Hub, Jack watched as Ianto sat behind a workstation, fingers playing over the keys. He thought of those fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. Pushing braces down over his shoulders. Lifting his t shirt over his head. He took a deep breath, feeling a stirring in his groin. Pushing the heel of his hand against the material, Jack sat back behind his desk. _'Plenty of time for that…later' _he thought, smiling.

Ten minutes later, Ianto was standing at his door, papers in hand.

"Ianto. Come in."

"Tosh said you wanted these and I offered to bring them up," he smiled at the immortal.

"You know you don't need an excuse to come see me, Ianto Jones."

Ianto blushed. "I…know that, sir."

Jack pretended to shiver. "Ooww, that word, spoken by you…"

"Jack!"

Jack laughed. "I can still make you blush," he took the papers offered to him. "Dinner tonight? Bellini's?"

"Mmm, about 9pm."

Jack frowned. "Why so late?"

"Lots to do and my boss is a tyrant!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll have words with him. Tell him you're the one for me."

"Thanks." Ianto walked back toward the door. "Jack, is Gwen finished down the range?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Jack frowned.

"I was going to make coffee, actually."

"Right."

"Jack, is something wrong?"

Jack cleared his throat. "No, everything's fine."

"Right then, I'll go make that coffee."

Jack watched him leave, then ran a hand over his face. He knew that Gwen was trying to get him into bed and at one stage, when Gwen first joined Torchwood, he wanted nothing more than a romp in the hay with her. He and Ianto had sex on a regular basis even then, but after Jack came back from the-year-that-never-was, he knew he wanted to be with Ianto. And he was with Ianto now and intended to keep it that way. The Welshman was good for him He understood Jack, the man. Not Jack the immortal, the man who would live forever. He was Jack's anchor, grounding him. Letting him know that when the others doubted him, Ianto was on his side. Jack thought Ianto knew more about him that he let on, but that was fine by Jack. Gwen was in love with the latter. Leaning back in his chair, Jack looked at the door that Ianto had just passed through and sighed, then looked back at the papers he'd brought to him. Tosh had designed a new security protocol. It was up to Jack to approve it and send a copy to UNIT for their approval. A lot had changed since the Cyberman incident.

Ianto watched as Gwen walked from the stairs to her workstation. She eyed him and frowned then added a small smile.

'_What's she up to now?' _he thought, putting a mixture of beans in the coffee machine. When she looked up at Jack's office, an even bigger smile on her face, he knew. _'The bitch is after my man!'_

Owen made his way up from the autopsy bay, a sheet of paper in one hand and a white plastic bag in the other.

"He's what killed the Blowfish," he said, holding up the bag. "A parasite burrowed into it's brain and started eating it."

"Yuck!" said Tosh.

"Nasty way to die, even if it is a Blowfish."

Ianto raised and eyebrow and carried on making the coffee. "Positively disgusting." he muttered.

"You and Jack going out tonight, Ianto?" Tosh asked.

Ianto poured coffee into cups. "We are actually, yes."

"Where to?" asked Gwen, moving to stand next to the young man.

Ianto cleared his throat, not wanting to answer the question.

"He isn't privy to that information yet, Miss Cooper," answered Jack, as he walked down the stairs. "I haven't decided. I might just keep him to myself and order in." Jack smiled at Ianto, then winked, placing a hand on the small of his back.

Ianto felt relief flood over him. He was hot with jealousy, yet Jack had told him that he was the one for him.

But it didn't stop Gwen from sidling up to Jack, placing a hand on his arm and asking, "Will you be going into town?"

Jack just smiled. Not a sexy smile, or a come on, just a friendly smile.

"Not givin' much away, Harkness," said Owen.

"And I intend to keep it that way. Last time we went out on a 'quiet' date, Gwen turned up with Rhys and Andy Davidson in tow. We want a quiet, intimate dinner, just the two of us."

"It was a coincidence," Gwen said, eyes wide.

"Sure it was. Tosh lettin' slip where we were going, didn't have anything to do with it, I suppose."

"No!"

Jack shook his head fondly. "Still not tellin'."

Gwen felt like stamping her feet to get a response from Jack, but thought better of it. She didn't want to bring attention to herself and let the rest of the team know that she still held a torch for Jack Harkness.

Ianto narrowed his eyes as he watched Gwen closely. _'She's up to something, I can feel it!'_

"Have a great time, whatever you decide to do," said Tosh.

Ianto smiled at her, moving away from Jack and picking up the tray of cups. "Thanks, Tosh," he said, placing a cup on her flowery place mat.

Gwen frown as a cup was placed next to her handbag on her worktop. She just gave Ianto a weird grin and looked back at Jack.

Ianto was dying to say something. Maybe, _'Keep your fucking eyes and hands off of him, he's mine!' _but just smiled back and moved on to give Owen his coffee and then Jack his.

"Thanks, mate," said Owen, smelling the aroma coming off the coffee.

Jack did the same, closing his eyes as he did so. "Perfection," he said, opening his eyes again and looking at Ianto.

The young Welshman felt like he was floating on cloud 9 and didn't ever want to come back down. Gwen on the other hand, was seething. Her eyebrows almost blocked out her eyelids as she scowled, first at Jack and then at Ianto.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" asked Owen, "Not gettin' enough attention?"

"Shut it!" she replied, walking to her workstation, picking up her bag and leaving through the cog door at a brisk pace.

"Was it something I said?" laughed the medic.

Jack grinned. "She has to go see Andy Davidson. Something about lost or missing kids." He shrugged. "But I thought she was going after lunch.

Ianto just smiled.

Tosh looked up from her computer. "Yes, I heard about that."

Now Jack was interested. "What have you heard?"

Tosh removed her glasses, sat forward and said, "3 have gone missing in the last 24 hours from the Cardiff area. Last week 2 went missing and the two weeks before that another 5."

"10 in all?"

"As far as we know. I could check and see over say, the past 6 months."

Jack nodded. "Do it."

Slim fingers worked the black computer keys, as Jack and Ianto watched over her shoulder. A graph came up on the monitor and Ianto drew in a breath.

"Jesus, Jack! 40...40 missing children!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Ianto couldn't get the number out of his head. _'50 children missing!' _

He'd forgotten all about Gwen flirting with Jack.

'_Why didn't it get flagged up on our computers?' _he thought.

"Ianto, are you okay?" asked a concerned Jack.

"Mmm? Yep, fine," he replied, then added. "What go you think's happened to them, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, Ianto."

Ianto thought back to Brecon. To the pile of shoes in the corner and visibly shivered.

Jack gently laid a hand on his lover's back, rubbing small circle. Ianto smiled weakly.

"We'll do our best to find them," Jack said.

"You don't think…"

Jack read his thoughts. "No!"

Tosh spoke next.

"No one seems to be looking for them. Most are runaways or from broken homes."

"No reason not to look," said Owen.

"For one, I agree with you," said Ianto.

"Call Andy Davidson. Set up a meeting at the Police Station at say, 2pm this afternoon."

Tosh nodded, picking up the phone.

"Tell him to tell Gwen to stay there and gather information. Collaborate with her and get names, ages and last seen dates of all the missing kids."

Tosh nodded again.

"Find out if anyone has actively tried to find any of them and let me know."

"I'm on it."

Jack turned to his lover. "Ianto, check with the police and missing persons in each of their locations. See what you can dig up."

"Got it." Ianto sat at a computer terminal.

"Owen, pack a bag with everything you might need and stow it in the SUV."

Owen nodded.

Watching his team at work, Jack made his way up to his office. At the top of the stairs, he turned, making eye contact with his young Welshman. Jack nodded and Ianto got on with the job in hand.

_**TWTWTW**_

"Gwen!" said Andy Davidson, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you until after lunch."

Gwen smiled. "Changed my mind."

"A woman's prerogative, so I'm told," he replied.

Gwen frowned. "Let's get these forms, shall we?"

The phone rang.

"Just a sec." Andy picked up the phone. "Constable Davidson."

"_It's Tosh."_

"Hi, there."

"_We need to set up a meeting for 2pm today."_

"About what, exactly?" Andy frowned at Gwen.

"_Over the last 6 months, 50 children have gone missing."_

"Right."

"_Tell Gwen to stay there and help you gather info. We'll do the same this end."_

"Okay. I'll get it organized."

"_Thanks, Andy." _

"Bye." Andy replaced the receiver. "Seems Torchwood are now interested in the missing kids. 50, Tosh says," he frowned. "Over the past 6 months. You're to stop here and help me gather information. The rest will be here for a meeting at 2pm."

"Right," said Gwen. "Can we use a conference room upstairs?"

"I'll go find out."

At four minutes to 2pm, Jack, Ianto and Owen arrived at the Police Station just up from Cardiff Bay. After parking the SUV, Jack lead them inside. Gwen and Andy were waiting for them by the front desk.

"We've set everything up in the conference room upstairs," Andy Told them. "And there's a lot of it, too."

Gwen moved forward. "Worth a look then, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "A lot of kids have gone missing. Hardly any have had follow-ups done. Three were known to be disabled. So yeah, I'm interested in finding out what's happened to them."

Gwen smiled, almost clapping her hands together with excitement.

Ianto rolled his eyes. _'Drama Queen' _he thought.

Andy lead the way up to the conference room. Opening the door, he let Jack go through ahead of him. On the long, wooden table were photographs of all the missing children with age and location labels on each one.

"Tosh was a great help," said Andy.

Jack nodded to the phone on the side. "Can you patch her through?" This to Ianto.

The younger man nodded, taping his headset. "Tosh, I'm putting you on the speaker phone." Taking the phone off the hook, Ianto dialled a number, then pushed 'Loudspeaker'. "Are you hearing me, Tosh?"

"_Loud and clear, Ianto.' _

Ianto nodded to Jack.

"Okay, Tosh. How many parents are still actively searching for their kids?"

"_Seven, Jack. Two are disabled in some way."_

"And the rest?"

"_Are from broken homes or their parents are dependant on drugs or alcohol."_

Jack looked at the photographs. "Amanda Cook, 13, went missing 2nd January 2008. Lives in Bridgend. Daniel Roberts, 12, went missing 4th January same year. Lives in Splott. Both from one parent families, who seem to have moved on with their lives regardless."

Ianto shook his head, but said nothing.

Gwen pointed to the next two photographs. "Steven Cole and Angela Allen, both 14. Both are from Cardiff. Both physically disabled. Went missing 10th January. According to Tosh, these are the two that the parents are still actively searching for." She turned to Jack, a big grin on her face. Jack smiled back.

'_Oh, please!' _thought Ianto.

Gwen pointed again. "The five with red dots on, are the ones who are being looked for by local constabulary or private detectives. Plus, the two disabled."

"The rest, just forgotten," added Ianto.

"Yeah," said Jack.

The team spent the rest of the afternoon in the conference room, making notes, contacting the authorities and where possible, the parents. Gwen stuck close to Jack, while Owen and Ianto were on the phones.

"Ain't you worried, Ianto? Gwen's movin' in on Jack," said Owen matter-of-factly.

Ianto looked at the pair, frowned and then looked away.

At 8pm, the team called it a night and headed back to the Hub.

Tosh and Owen left together, while Gwen was chatting to Jack. Ianto watched from the kitchen, as the two chatted.

As Gwen moved toward the cog door, Ianto followed her.

"I'll walk you to the lift."

Gwen smiled.

Once at the lift, Ianto took Gwen by the arm and turned her so they were facing each other.

"Stop flirting with Jack or I'll tell Rhys about you fucking Owen!" he said, fire in his voice.

Gwen's eyes shot open wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep Jack."

"You're pathetic, do you know that, Ianto?"

Ianto didn't budge. "Stay away from him. You have Rhys." He opened the lift door. "Remember what I said. Jack's _mine!"_

Gwen got into the lift, turned to glare at the Welshman and pushed the button to close the door. Ianto walked back to the kitchen, a big smile on his face.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Ianto headed straight for the kitchen to make coffee for himself and Jack. He was going to treat his lover like royalty tonight and make him forget all about Gwen and her flirtatious ways. Tonight, Jack would just think of Ianto and what he was going to do for and to him…

'_Heaven' _thought Ianto. _'An evening with Jack, Rift alert permitting'_

Filling two cups with the steaming nectar, Ianto made his way up to Jack's office, a smile on his beautiful face. Entering the office, he noticed that Jack was busy signing papers.

"Coffee," Ianto announced.

"Oh, Ianto Jones, you life saver!"

Ianto smiled, placing the cup by Jack's blotter. "Much to do?"

"Just a few more and then I'm all yours."

"Mmm, just what I was hoping for." Ianto sat down. "I thought maybe we could go out to dinner. Nothing fancy. It's been a while since we ate out together."

"Sounds good to me."

Ianto grinned, sipping his coffee.

Jack put down his pen, picked up his coffee and looked directly at his lover. "What were you and Gwen talking about by the lift?"

"I…was wishing her a pleasant evening with Rhys," he lied, with a smile.

Jack shook his head. "That's my Ianto Jones. Always thinking of others."

Ianto raised his cup. "Of course."

Jack pushed back his chair and stood up, stretching. "This has got me baffled, Ianto, I don't mind telling you." He rounded the desk, perching on the edge of it next to his lover. "Where _are_ they?"

Ianto sighed. "I wish I knew, Jack, but I don't. If they were babies, I'd say they were stolen to order and put to families with loads of money…but teenagers? I doubt it."

"Mmm, that was my first thought, too." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Gwen was right to wanna go with this."

Ianto huffed a sigh. "Yep."

'_Pleeease!' _he thought.

Leaning forward, Jack planted a kiss on Ianto's forehead. "You wanna eat in the Bay or drive into Town?"

"The Bay, I think. It's quicker and I'm starving."

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"For food, Jack." He shook his head. "You are incorrigible!"

Jack laughed. "Where you're concerned, yes I am."

Ianto felt a shiver go up his spine. Maybe they should just forget about going out for dinner, order in and just make love for the rest of the evening…

His stomach rummbled in protest of the idea.

No, they'd go out.

Too much of Jack was a bad thing. It made Ianto come undone and he wanted to stay in control. He wanted to pleasure Jack tonight. He wanted to show the immortal just how much he meant to him. He wanted to voice his feelings, once and for all. Above all, he wanted Jack to reciprocate _his_ feelings.

"I'll go tidy up and meet you by the invisible lift in fifteen minutes," Ianto said, standing up and taking their cups.

"Yep," Jack replied, pushing his hands deep into his pockets, as he straightened up.

Leaving the office, Ianto collected a black sack from the kitchen and began the clean-up. True to his word, fifteen minutes later, he was ready and waiting at the invisible lift. But Jack wasn't there. Ianto frowned, looking up towards the office door that was now shut.

"Jack!" he called.

Silence.

"Jack, where are you?"

Jack opened his office door. He was naked. Turning, he walked back inside, leaving the door ajar. Ianto swallowed, looked at the floor and started to climb the stairs.

Food would have to wait. Jack had something else planned and 'dessert' was on the menu first...Jack style.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

As Ianto reached the top step, he loosened his tie. He knew what to expect when he got inside; Jack would be lurking near the door and would pull him into a fierce hug almost crushing the younger man to his chest. Ianto didn't mind, but Jack had a tendency to grab his tie and pull down on it, blocking his airway. He was heady enough, without Jack adding to it.

As expected, a naked, aroused Jack pulled him into his arms, covering his mouth with his own. Ianto wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and moaned into the kiss. Jack's tongue ran across his lips, teasing. Ianto opened his mouth allowing the invading tongue to skim the roof of his mouth and run along his teeth. He shivered again. Not to be outdone, Ianto assaulted Jack with his own tongue, probing and touching. Their tongues sparred, as if swords, dancing against each other. Eyes closed, hands sought out - in Ianto's case - sensitive flesh. The immortal's hands weren't idle either. They loosened and tore at buttons, stripping Ianto in record time. Soon, they were both naked and slightly breathless.

"Dessert first," quipped Ianto, licking the side of Jack's neck.

"Mmm, I kinda detoured around dinner for now," he replied, stroking the back of his lover's head. "Any objections?"

"Ianto laughed. "Not a one, sir."

Jack shivered. "You know what that does to me. You are a wicked man, Ianto Jones."

"I has been know, sir."

Jack chuckled, running his hands down to rest on slender hips. "I felt like a little naked hide n seek. Wanna join me?"

"You can hardly play it on your own, sir." Ianto informed him.

"Yeah, it is more fun with two."

"Shall I be it, sir?"

"Keep calling me, _sir _and you'll soon find out, Mr Jones." Jack answered, giving the Welshman's arse a slap. "Now go hide."

Ianto rolled his eyes and, shaking his head, padded away to hide. Jack turned his back and counted to forty [Jack's idea, so as not too waste too much time] After counting, Jack turned and looked around the Hub.

"Coming, ready or not."

Ianto turned in the small space he'd found. There was a metal wheel digging into the small of his back and he was now regretting his hiding place and hoped Jack would find him sooner rather than later.

"Oh, where could my beautiful Welshman be hiding?" Jack crooned. "Are you in the autopsy bay? Hope not. Too cold in those vaults. Might get stuck in there."

Ianto shivered at the very idea of it.

"Not through the cog door. That's not allowed."

Ianto grinned despite his predicament.

"Oh, I bet he's in the kitchen, snuggled up under his beloved coffee machine. No, wait, I know."

Ianto could hear Jack's bare feet on the concrete as he dashed around the Hub.

Myfanwy glided high above him, squawking.

"Where is he, girl? You know don't you? Yeah, you know. Where's Ianto?"

The great ancient creature glided over the manipulator and settled in her lair.

"I see! You're on _his_ side! I feed you to, you know!"

Myfanwy opened her beak, as if to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**M/M KISSING AND M/M SEX SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE **_

_**Chapter Five**_

Jack was certainly taking his time finding his beautiful Welshman. Ianto believed he was doing it on purpose, so he'd give away his position. Well, two could play at that game. Getting himself into a more comfortable position, Ianto was prepared to stay there for as long as it took…or until Jack gave in. He knew it wouldn't be the latter.

"Ianto, I think you've got me beat. Where are you?"

Ianto smiled. _'Oh no you don't! That won't work' _he though. _'I'm staying right where I am'_

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

'_Go fish' _Ianto smiled.

Myfanwy swooped down and tried to follow Jack as he climbed the stairs back to his office.

"Are you in here? Mmm, waitin' for me to take you over the desk. I like that idea. Or in the chair. Yeah, you bad boy, Ianto Jones."

Ianto rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it. What Jack wouldn't stoop to, to get him to reveal himself. He'd closed his eyes to visualize Jack looking in every corner of the office and didn't notice him creeping up on him until it was too late.

"Arh, gotcha!" said a triumphant Jack.

Ianto extracted himself from his hiding place. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I was welded to the machinery."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Heaven forbid."

Ianto stretched, getting the kinks out of his legs. "You were buffing, weren't you? You knew where I was all along?"

"Mmm," Jack laughed. "You smell so damn good! I could hardly contain myself. I just thought I'd…give you a chance."

"Ha! A chance indeed!" Ianto protested, looking up. "And you think Myfanwy was on _my _side. Bad bird." He shook his fist at her fondly. "No chocolate for you tonight. It's fish and meat!"

Myfanwy landed in her lair and squawker her reply, flapping her wings and then settling down.

"Only joking, girl."

Jack grinned, running a hand down the back of his head. "I guess I get to choose what we do next."

"As if I didn't already know," replied the Welshman.

Jack frowned. "Mattress climbing or hunt the hot spot?"

"Mmm, tough decision, Jack." Ianto pretending to think about it. "Hunt the hot spot, I think."

"Good choice."

They went back up to Jack's office and down into his bunker below. Once there, Jack took off the top sheet and Ianto took it from him, folded it up and placed it on the chair. Having done that, the younger man stood in front of Jack, statue still.

"I think I want you lying on the bed…on your stomach," said the immortal.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but did as instructed. Once on his stomach, Jack sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over Ianto's head, down his back, over his arse and down his leg to his heel. The younger man closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. Next, Jack ran his hand from one shoulder to the other, bending to kiss each shoulder blade.

"So soft," Jack mumbled against his skin.

Ianto fisted the sheet under him and moaned softly.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes."

Jack moved his hand lower to caress a slender hip. The Welshman was beginning to come undone. Jack knew exactly how to turn him on. The older man smiled, as Ianto responded to his touch. Pushing the younger man's legs apart, Jack knelt between them. He leaned forward, kissing down Ianto's spine.

"You are _so _beautiful!"

"Am not," Ianto replied, shivering.

"From where I am right now, yes you are."

Jack's hands went lower , to caress round buttocks. The between them, to touch his inner thighs.

Ianto was coming undone quickly. "Jack!" He almost whimpered.

"Tell me what you want."

"I…want _you_!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"How do you want me, Ianto?"

"Inside of me…now!" His voice was husky.

"Your wish is my command."

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six - TLL**_

Sex was always amazing with Jack and after making love for the second time, both men fell asleep in each other's arms. A few hours later, they awoke, showered and got ready to go out for a meal.

"I've changed my mind," said the young Welshman. "I think I'd like to go into town for dinner. I quite fancy that new French restaurant my the monument." He smiled. "I know you saw me looking at it earlier on the internet."

Jack eyed his lover and nodded. "Whatever you want."

Ianto leaned in for a quick kiss. "Thanks."

Jack drove the SUV into town. Ianto smiled, as Jack pulled into the car park and switched off the engine.

Once inside, the waiter was quick to escort them to a table. He left them with menus and walked back to the bar area to wait. Another couple came into the restaurant and once the waiter had seated them, he came back to take Jack and Ianto's orders. Fifteen minutes later, they were tucking into their meal.

As they left the restaurant, Ianto casually looked around, noting a boy of about 13 or 14, leaning into the open window of a car, then getting into the back seat. As it drove away, Ianto looked at the number plate. He couldn't see it all, as Jack was calling to him.

"Hey, Ianto, you coming?"

It was almost midnight by the time the two men made it back to Ianto's flat. It was decided during dinner that his place was the closest and Jack didn't disagree.

Once tucked up in bed, Ianto turned to his lover. "Can we just cuddle? I'm too full for anything else."

Jack chuckled. "Told you not to eat that extra pancake."

"Soufflé, Jack, not pancake," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"But it was delicious."

"I bet."

Ianto turned his back to his lover and nestled into his lap. Jack wrapped his arms around the younger name and pulled his flush against his chest, almost burying his face in the younger man's hair.

"Mmm, you smell good."

Ianto chuckled. "Sleep, Jack."

"O-kay."

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack and Ianto made it into the Hub the next morning just after 6.15am, after a lot of kissing and touching in the shower. Tosh arrived at 7.30am clutching a morning paper.

"Jack, another boy went missing last night. From Cardiff City Centre." She handed jack the paper.

'14 YEAR OLD GOES MISSING'

Ianto looked over Jack's shoulder and read the headline, too.

"I saw a boy outside the restaurant last night. It looked like him, Jack."

"You can't know that."

"It was him, I'm certain of it."

"What was he doing, Ianto?" asked Tosh.

"Leaning into the open window of a green Audi. Then he got into the back seat and it drove off."

"Remember anything else?" asked Jack.

Ianto frowned. "The number plate…CF06...I can't remember the rest. You called me and…"

Jack patted his arm. "It's okay."

"I should have said something."

"Why? Did you know he was being abducted? No, you didn't!" said Jack.

Just then Gwen and Owen came in within minutes of each other.

"What's accuring?" said Gwen with a smile.

"Another kid went missinglast night," Jack informed her.

"Jesus!"said Owen.

"Gwen, get on to the police, see wat they have. Tosh bring upall green Audi's with CF06 in teir plates."

"What can I do,Jack?" asked Ianto.

"Stop blaming yourself." came the reply.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Johnny Salmon looked around the large dormitory, and knelt on the rickety old iron bed. It was sparse; just beds along both walls, almost leaving no room down the middle to move through. Each bed was occupied by a boy or girl around his age. All looked as he did, sad.

"What _is_ this place?" he asked the boy in the next bed.

The boy didn't answer, just turned his head away.

"No talking!" came a gruff voice over the loud speaker in the ceiling.

Johnny drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

'_Why did I believe him?' _he thought. _'I should have known better!'_

The lights went out and Johnny buried his head in his hands, crying softly.

_**TWTWTW**_

Tosh tapped away at the keys, trying to bring up number plates starting with the letters and numbers Ianto recalled. Then she took out those that were not Audi's or green.

"I've narrowed it down to fourteen," she told Ianto. "But I still need the last three numbers."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Sorry."

"It's a start," she said, smiling.

Ianto allowed himself the briefest of smiles. "Good. Can you find out what profession their owners are in?"

Tosh nodded, writing the information down on a piece of paper and handing it to her young colleague. Ianto scanned the names.

1. Solicitor CF06RYZ

2. Fireman CF06TLE

3. Unemployed CF06LPC

4. Greengrocer CF06ZPL

5. Police Officer CF06DRM

6. Bartender CF06YRE

7. Shop Assistant CF06CFY

8. Hairdresser CF06SWM

9. Unemployed CF06TER

10. Nurse CF06LBN

11. Plumber CF06TKL

12. Salesman CF06SLM

13. Builder CF06RYZ

14. Care Worker CF06CAH

Jack peered over Ianto's shoulder. "Got any ideas?"

Ianto shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I just can't remember the last three numbers."

"Andy Davidson might be able to help us," said Gwen.

All eyes were on her.

"Well, he can go from door to door. I can go with him to check those people out. Find their whereabouts for last night."

"Good idea, Cooper," chirped up Owen from his workstation.

"Good," she replied, smiling. "You can help me."

Owen frowned. "What? No bloody way!"

He looked to Jack, who nodded.

"Shit!"

Tosh put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Owen glared at her. "Shut it!"

Ianto tutted. "Such a gentleman."

Owen grabbed his coat. "Let's get this over with then."

Jack watched them leave and then called after them, "Keep me informed!"

Owen waved.

"We will," said Gwen.

Jack turned to Ianto. "Right, how about you and me go check out where the boy was last seen?"

Ianto nodded. "Fine. I need to do something, Jack."

Jack tapped him on the arm, smiling sympathetically. "Tosh, keep in contact with Gwen and Owen. I'll call in if we find out anything."

"Okay, Jack."

As Jack and Ianto entered the tourist office, Jack grabbed Ianto's arm.

"Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault."

Ianto spoke softly. "I should have paid more attention!"

"Why? I told you this before. Did you know this was going to happen? No, you didn't." Jack let his arm go. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I need you to have a clear head, okay?"

Ianto nodded. "Sorry, Jack."

"It's okay." Jack tossed the SUV keys to his lover. "You drive."

As they drove into town, Ianto looked to his left. Jack was looking straight ahead.

"Do you think they're still alive?"

Jack didn't answer straight away. He sighed, then looked out of his side of the window. "I don't honestly know."

"They're all so young. It isn't right!"

Jack felt for his lover, but there was nothing he could do right now to make him feel better…unless they found them and soon.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight - TLL**_

The area around the restaurant was throbbing with people already. People on their way to work. Children on their way to school. Jack parked the SUV and switched off the engine, turning in his seat to face Ianto.

"Where do you want to start?"

Ianto shook his head. "I…want to just sit here a minute and see if I can remember anything else about the car. Maybe I saw the driver and just didn't remember."

"Okay." Jack sat back and waited.

Ianto closed his eyes, trying to bring up a mental picture of the car, the boy and maybe the driver. He sighed, knowing that it might be useless, but he had to try.

After five minutes, Jack spoke. "Anything?"

Ianto opened his eyes. "No, sorry."

Jack laid a hand on his arm. "It's okay.."

Ianto smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"What for?"

The young Welshman just shrugged.

"Maybe Gwen will turn up something at the station."

"Yep," was all Ianto could manage.

_**TWTWTW**_

It was getting darker in the dormitory. The shutters were coming down and Amy Robinson looked at the weeping girl next to her. She grasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

"We'll get out of here."

The other girl wiped at her eyes and forced a smile. "Hope so. I don't like it here."

Amy looked around. "Me neither."

The dormitory was almost full, but the bed at the end of the room was empty. She knew what that meant; the person in the next bed would move into it and another boy or girl would be brought in to fill the empty bed. Another three beds and it would be Rachel's turn. Amy gripped her hand tighter. She didn't want that to happen. She'd be next,then.

Brigham Young looked at the blood on the floor and the body of the child. "He just wasn't strong enough," he said, matter-of-factly. "Get rid of the body."

Placing the kidney into a container of ice, Brigham put the lid on and handed it to a man in a grey suit.

"Make sure you get the money up front."

The man nodded.

"I'll see how the others are doing."

He walked into another part of the building, where children lay on beds with white sheets pulled up to their necks. They all looked pale and sleepy.

"Another £1,000 in the bank. This is _so_ easy!"

"What time do we start in the morning? I need to get these shipped out of the country as soon as possible."

Brigham smiled. "About 11.30am. The Arabs will be pleased to have them. They make for cheap labour."

The man in the grey suit smiled.

_**TWTWTW**_

Gwen called into the police station to see if they had any news on the missing boy. Andy Davidson was at the front desk.

"Nothing, I'm afraid. They seem to have vanish into thin air!"

"They must be somewhere," said Gwen. "We need a break, Andy."

"As soon as I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Andy. Jack and Ianto are seeing if they can find out anything in Town."

"Right."

"Tosh is going through the licence plates. Nothing yet, but I thought you, me and Owen could go check out the ones we have."

"Okay. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet up with you back here."

"Okay. " Gwen said, then added, "We have fourteen names so far. All green Audi's starting with CF06." Andy was silent for a moment. "My car's a green Audi."

"I know. We can strike you off the list then."

Andy half smiled. "What do you think 's happened to them, Gwen?"

"Not sure, Andy."

"Does Jack have any ideas?"

Gwen shook her head. "Not really."

They both looked at the door and then Andy moved.

"Where's Owen gone?"

Gwen looked around. "Beats me. Who can tell. It's Owen."

"Oi, Cooper, I'm out here!"

Gwen and Andy joined him outside.

"I ran off a couple more copies of the addresses and thought we could split up. Cover more ground that way."

Gwen nodded. "Good idea."

_**TWTWTW**_

The blood was cleared away and the body put in a black bin liner and carried out to a large dumpster across the road. It was used by quite a few restaurants and would be full of discarded and thrown away food by nightfall. It would cover the body.

Amy looked at the new boy and smiled. Tommy half smiled and raised a hand in a wave, but soon dropped it as Big Henry entered the dorm.

Big Henry was a tall, thin man of around twenty four. He was quite dim for his age, but handy for grabbing children off the street, with his innocent looks and childish manner. They trusted him.

Amy eyed the man with distain. To her, he was an evil man.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 - TLL**_

Owen knocked on the door and stood back. This was the part he hated, talking to complete strangers. But it had to be done.

A few doors down, a woman looked out at Owen. "He's not in, dearie."

Owen looked at her then back at the door.

"He's at work."

Again Owen looked at the door and then the sheet he had in his right hand. "I thought he was unemployed."

"Doesn't stop him going out, dearie."

Owen had to smile. She was right.

"I'll call back later."

The woman smiled and went back inside.

_TWTWTW_

Ianto stood leaning against the SUV as he tried again to visualize the car that the boy got into. Jack watched, a serious look on his face.

"Still nothing?"

"No."

"Let's go back to the Hub. See if Tosh has come up with anything."

Ianto nodded.

The drive back to the Hub was made in strained silence. The two men occasionally sneaking looks at each other.

"This isn't your fault, you know," offered Jack.

"I know."

"Do you? I don't think you do, Ianto."

Ianto looked at his lover, then lowered his eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done, even if you'd known what was going on."

Ianto shook his head. "Not true."

Jack sighed. After he'd parked the SUV, he turned to the younger man, laying a hand gently on his knee. The affectionate gesture wasn't lost on the younger man, who smiled in spite of himself.

_TWTWTW_

Helen Latimer watched her daughter as she walked toward the corner shop. It was still light and the girls mother went back inside and closed the door.

Louis Latimer entered the shop, bought a loaf of bread and a bar of chociolate. Paying for the items, she went to the door. A large man opened it for her and stood beside her for a few seconds, before lifting her off her feet, placing a hand over her mouth. The items she was carrying, fell to the pavement. In the wink of an eye, the car door closed behind them and sped away.

_TWTWTW_

Gwen and Andy Davidson split up and began the task of knocking on doors.

Her next visit was to a Green Grocers. Pushing the door open, Gwen went inside.

"Morning," she smiled at the man behind the counter. "I'm looking for Gavin Thomas."

"That's me. How can I help?"

"You drive a green Audi, license number CF06ZPL. Is that right?"

"Yes. My son has it at the moment. He's a car mechanic."

"Right, and how long has your son had it, Mr Thomas?"

"Since some silly cow…" Gavin Thomas smiled weakly. "Sorry. Some woman backed into me."

Gwen smiled back.

"About a week now. The body work needs sortin' out."

"I see. Thank you, Mr Thomas."

Gwen went to leave.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No. Everything is fine." She lied.

_TWTWTW_

Jack and Ianto entered through the cog door in silence. Tosh looked up from her computer.

"Anything?" she asked.

Jack shook his head as he followed the Welshman into the small kitchen.

"I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind," the Welshman told his lover.

"Fine. I'll be in my office, if you want to talk about it."

He left the kitchen.

Ianto sighed. "Jack!"

The Captain stopped, but didn't look round.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Then he carried on up to his office.

"_Shit!" _Hissed Ianto.

**TBC**


End file.
